1. Incorporation by Reference
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference, any and all U.S. patents and U.S. patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for securing entry to a liquid system for purposes of liquid exchange.
3. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Akazawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,045 describes an engine coolant changing apparatus for changing an engine coolant such as LLC (long-life coolant) in an engine coolant path containing a radiator, comprising coolant storing container possessing a pressure action port and a liquid inlet and outlet, detaching device to be attached or detached to or from a filler port of a radiator, communicating device for communicating between the liquid inlet and outlet and the detaching means, and pressure action device for applying a negative pressure to the pressure action port and for concurrently causing overheating and the coolant to a low temperature by driving an engine when discharging the coolant from an engine coolant system, and device for applying a positive pressure to the pressure action port when feeding a fresh liquid, so that the coolant can be changed promptly in a short time, without requiring manipulation of radiator drain cock or jack-up of the vehicle.
Abbruzze, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,161 describes a clog resistant oil pan adapter for an engine flushing system having a main body portion having an interior duct, a tubular connector hub with a primary fluid entry port at the proximal end of the main body portion for connecting with the oil pan drain port, and a distal portion with an annulus with one or more exit ports. One or more secondary fluid entry ports are also formed in the proximal end portion of the tubular connector hub connecting with the interior duct for also receiving flushing fluid from the oil pan interior chamber. The secondary side fluid entry ports can be formed in the proximal end portion of the tubular connector hub and connecting with the primary fluid entry port at the end of the tubular connector hub. Alternatively, the secondary fluid entry ports can be formed in the proximal end portion of the tubular connector hub, and spaced apart from the primary fluid entry port.
Grigorian, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,089,205, 5,921,213, 5,813,382 and 5,791,310 describe an adapter assembly for an engine flushing system including an oil filter port adapter assembly and an oil drain plug port adapter assembly for connection between an engine flushing apparatus and the lubrication system of an internal combustion engine. A plurality of adapter members of the oil filter adapter assembly are releasably secured together by a low tolerance sliding fit and indexed together by indexing pins in a low tolerance sliding fit, to prevent the connection between the adapter members from seizing up. In one embodiment, for a recessed, cartridge-type oil filter port accessible via the drain pan, the filter port adapter assembly comprises a first filter port adapter member, one end of which is placed within the filter port, and a second end of which is connected to the fluid supply conduit connected to the flushing apparatus. A second filter port adapter member having an internal passageway for receiving the second end of the first filter port adapter member is externally threaded to be connected within a correspondingly internally threaded opening of the drain pan.
Flynn, U.S. Pat No. 6,298,947 and describes an engine cleaning system having a cleaning solution container having a filter element therein and is adapted to establish a predetermined quantity of solution for a particular engine. Solution is pumped from the solution container to the engine interior by the engine oil pump, and a solution drain line connects the engine interior and the solution container. Oil and cleaning solution are pumped by the engine oil pump continuously during the cleaning process. The solution container has a removable closure for filter replacement and a drain valve for solution and oil.
Flynn, U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,889 describes an engine oil system cleaning apparatus having a cleaning solution delivery line connected by an adapter to a running engine, and an exit line and a return line from the engine connected at an adapter at the engine oil pan. A fail-safe loop flow circuit, including the exit line and solution delivery line, is provided upon sensing of a pressure drop in the delivery line to operate valves to effect flow through the fail-safe circuit.
Flynn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,765 describes that carbon deposits and related residue may be removed from the internal surfaces of components of an internal combustion engine, particularly the fuel ports of a carbureted engine and the injection nozzles of a fuel injection engine, by circulating an engine conditioning fuel, through the engine utilizing a conditioning fuel pump, preferably driven by a fluid driven motor, for pumping conditioning fuel to the engine. The conditioning apparatus can detect leakage of the fuel pressure regulator of a fuel injected engine and can operate in both a one-line mode in which conditioning fuel flows one way from the apparatus to the engine and a two-line mode wherein the conditioning fuel is recirculated through the engine and conditioning apparatus. A preferred embodiment provides diagnostic features for checking the conditioning apparatus and certain engine components. These include a by-pass conduit between a flowmeter input side and an engine pressure regulator, check valve means to test opening pressure of the pressure regulator, a pressure control valve to restrict flow to reduce pressure below a set pressure regulator opening pressure to indicate leakage, a shut-off valve closable to provide indication of static system pressure produced by the engine fuel pump, and openable to provide indication of flow rate produced by the fuel pump.
Edmiston et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,388 describes an engine flushing apparatus for providing a convenient and easily portable complete apparatus for flushing the oil-lubricated portions of an engine. The engine flushing apparatus includes a solution tank for holding a solution. The solution tank comprises an upper opening and a substantially hollow interior. A suction conduit extends into the interior of the solution tank from the opening. A waste solution tank holds waste solution. The waste solution tank comprises an upper opening and a substantially hollow interior. A drain conduit extends into the interior of the waste solution tank from the opening. A pump circulates solution. The pump is in fluid communication with the suction conduit of the solution tank. An inlet conduit carries solution to the engine. The inlet conduit is adapted for connection to the oil fill opening of the engine. An outlet conduit carries solution away from the engine. The outlet conduit is connected to the oil drain opening of the engine. A transport cart carries the pump, solution and waste solution tanks.
Robert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,781 describes an apparatus and method for flushing and cleaning the oil strainer and crankcase of an internal combustion engine of a type having a removable full-flow oil filter. The oil filter is temporarily replaced with a cartridge which has at least one passage therethrough which will communicate with the discharge side of the engine oil pump but does not communicate with the normal outflow port of the filter apparatus. A second passage therethrough may communicate with the outflow port of the filter system but does not communicate with the discharge of the oil pump. In a preferred method, the inlet of the first passage may be connected to a source of pressurized fluid to force the fluid, in a direction opposite to normal flow, through the passage, the oil pump and the oil strainer to agitate and flush contaminants in the oil strainer and crankcase. The pressurized fluid and contaminants are drained from the crankcase after which the cartridge is removed, a new oil filter installed and clean oil added to the engine.
Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,062 describes a method and an apparatus for complete fluid exchange and internal system flushing of an automatic transmission system as the transmission system operates. The apparatus is connectable to the transmission system and, in a preferred embodiment, is operable at an adjustable output fluid flow rate and pressure setting to act as an independent fluid supply and storage system for the automatic transmission system in the course of a fluid exchange and flushing operation. In addition to its application to an automatic transmission system, the apparatus of the present invention can be used to flush the fuel system of any internal combustion engine. This reference refers to the automatic transmission system and potentially the fuel system of an automobile.
Our prior art search with abstracts described above teaches various apparatus and methods for fluid exchange in automobiles. The references teach entry and exit from an engine through conventional openings in a radiator, an engine oil pan filler port and through a drain plug. However, the references do not teach the use of penetration elements adapted for using a replaceable oil filter unit as a connector for draining and for replacing an oil charge from an engine. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.